2142
2142 (originally "2142 Armed Forces" and "2142 Army") is a Second Life military that was founded on February 2007 by James Benedek. The military now follows the theme of a futuristic British regiment based in London, Westminster. History of 2142 2142 was founded with the idea of bringing good role play and realistic combat to SL Combat. The group started off in a Linden Protected Land sim named Suduffco which became their meeting point before heading off to attack their enemies; with modded freebie scripted guns and newbie looking uniform . Being a group with no land they still managed to have an average of 60 members, the members soon doubled when the news spread Tanto Falta had created an identical uniform to that in the game 'Battlefield 2142'. By this time, 2142 moved into a 8000 sqm. mainland parcel located in a sim named Fordham, donated to the group by ChrisG Dawg. Also at this time, Eazy101 Wilber became a commander. While at Fordham, James Benedek created a combat system called the "RP System." It was early stages, sporting features such as the ability to heal, fix objects around the base that were damageable. However, the idea was soon scrapped, due to many people 'hacking' the system. After Fordham, 2142 bought a 1/4 sim parcel in Berrium. This made 2142 more popular and is what really put them on the map. More militaries assaulted 2142, and this was where the group really made a name for itself. James Benedek made his own weapon scripts which replaced the old outdated sirlor scripts that were used before by 2142. However, Berrium had regular lag spikes and bad sim crashes, to which the high command decided to move to a different 1/4 sim parcel. Later on, 2142 moved to their own sim, called Metropole extrem north. The base was designed to be a damaged city with broken tower blocks, although, the base design later changed to a shipyard dock. During which time, Eazy101 Wilber left 2142. However, due to a financial situation, 2142 lost Metropole extrem north, but they soon found another sim. 2142 moved into the sim 2142, which was a toxic and destroyed city in the year 2142. During this time, 2142 grew steadily, more and more members started to join them. They eventually were able to move to a sim called Antare, a full sim they purchased from BnT estates. However, the holdings went bankrupt, and they lost their sim after only 3 months. In mid-to-late 2010, they rebuilt their base to a controversial build they dubbed the "Titan Construction Yard." Later on in the build, they actually allowed people to attack the titan. Later on, they changed the build to be a bit more open, but only lasted a few months. After the Titan Construction Yard, they built the Sidi Power Plant, based off of one of the maps within 2142. This map first brought in the Titan vs. Titan mode, allowing attackers the opportunity to use a unique system, attacking the "defender's" (blue) titan, while defending their own (red) titan. This game mode is also based off of the Titan game mode within the game Battlefield 2142. Shortly after, 2142 moved to Base. Their current sim design was a snowy city, named Boadekhimager City. At the time there were three flags, two in visible locations and one in between two buildings, where their objective was to capture all three flags. Following the theme change of the group 2142 decided to move to a new sim named Westminster, under the theme of a futuristic British regiment based in London, Westminster. After following EA's Battlefield 2142 theme for just over 5 years, a British army theme finally emerged. All of 2142's logos, weapons, vehicles and uniforms received an overhaul and this is where the 2142nd are at today. In February 2013 a new map was built called Grangemouth Drilling site B. This map is a designed as an ore refinery with two drill sites and a main control room In 2014, the group went with an entirely mesh base, built around capturing objective points. The sim had an underground tunnel area, where their final objective and one primary objective resided. Due to the lack of visibility, a drastic increase in polygons, experimenting with mesh and a plethora of other reasons, this design became about as controversial as (if not more than) their old Titan vs Titan bases. The base was eventually altered to remove the tunnel system and objectives entirely, reverting back to the classic days of combat. In 2016, 2142 replaced their design with another mesh base, focusing more on balance. So far, it has been much more well-received, despite the build breaking various racyast functions due to it's mesh buildings. Past Bases *Ratin - A small fortress and underground base, the land was lost and the sim owner received many complaints about neighbors not enjoying the noisy combat. *Fordham - A Mainland parcel donated to the group by ChrisG Dawg, was sandy with walls around leading from a sewer, then later became snowy, this base Served 2142 for a few months and they decided to move out from laggy mainland to a bigger parcel that was an island with more prims. *Berrium - Sandy terrain with a concrete base with destroyed buildings. (Sim no longer exists) *Russo - Snowy compound with 2 towers and leading up from a frozen sewer. *Metropole extrem north - A destroyed futuristic city for one month until it was changed into a industrial dock. (Sim no longer exists) * 2142 - A toxic, destroyed city city in the year 2142. * Antare - Antare was a map based off Port Bavaria from Battlefield 2142. It's the first full prim sim 2142 have inhabited. Antare was hoped to feature one of 2142's staple elements: a working Titan. * Base - Base was a replica version of Antare. 2142 were forced to move sim as the estate company which kept Antare on the grid, went bankrupt. They have made their fourth base build, described above. 2142's subgroups/Divisions The 2142 group is now widely known through Second Life, with its unique ranking system (43 ranks in total) which allows its members to unlock new weapons for their HUD and to apply to be in the sub-groups when they reach a certain ranks. Each division has its own rankings, pay grades and unlocks. *2142 Airforce Division *2142 Armoured Division *2142 Templar Guard - Elites (Formerly the Mechanized Infantry Battalion) *2142 Orientation - Split into 6 stages *2142 Mechanica - Content Creation/Research and Development *2142 International Affairs - Diplomacy *2142 Intel - Updates the database of rules and locations Retired sub-divisions: :*Assault - Assault rifles :*Recon - Fits in the three other roles, along with sniping if need be. Also is in charge of keeping information up to date :*Engineer - Explosives and repair Rank Structure The current rank structure provides 11 enlisted ranks (not counting recruit), 6 NCO ranks, 5 Junior Officer ranks, 6 Senior Officer ranks and 4 commander ranks. Enlisted *E-1 - Private Third Class *E-2 - Private Second Class *E-3 - Private First Class *E-4 - Specialist *E-5 - Lance Corporal *E-6 - Corporal *E-7 - Master Corporal NCO *E-8 - Lance Sergeant *E-9 - Sergeant *E-10 -Senior Sergeant *E-11 - Staff Sergeant *E-12 - Master Sergeant *E-13 - Sergeant Major Junior Officer *O-1 - Second Lieutenant *O-2 - Lieutenant *O-3 - Captain *O-4 - Major Senior Officer *O5 - Lieutenant Colonel *O-6 - Colonel *O-7 - Brigadier *O-8 - General Tso Command *C-1 - Field Marshal *C-2 - Lord Lieutenant *C-3 - Lord High Constable *C-4 - Commander of the Army Current Leadership Commanders: :C-4 LordBob Boa, James Benedek, Dz Dagger, Tunivore Kohime :C-3 Oneex FoxdaleTunivore Kohime :C-2 Artemos Gears :C-1 Amalia Irata, Anghelo Dezno, Xeniphyst Resident :O-10 Destorys Bade Divisional Commanders: :Airforce Commander: Dz Dagger :Air Marshal: Amalia Irata :Armoured Brigadier: Artemos Gears :Armoured Lieutenant Colonel: Afevis Sodertelge :Templar Grandmaster: Oneex Foxdale :Mechanica Lead: Amalia Irata :Mechanica Overseer: Keller Teichmann See Also List of Second Life Military Groups The Anvil Coalition External Links 2142's Website Category:Military Groups Category:Military